


Taking Care of Castiel

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [98]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Loving Dean, M/M, Sick Castiel, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel gets sick, Dean takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Castiel

Sam starts to notice that something is off with Cas when he wakes the former angel after Dean’s summons. Cas just groans and bats him away, which isn’t that unusual, but he doesn’t get up anyway, which is.

 

“Come on, Cas. You know Dean gets upset if we’re late,” he says as he pokes the other’s shoulder.

 

“Wanna sleep,” Cas mumbles. “Lemme sleep.”

 

“Cas, get up.” Sam crosses his arms and glares down at Cas.

 

Cas rises with a little whimper and proceeds to stumble out of bed and down the hall towards the bathroom.

 

***

 

They’re late anyway, because Cas had taken forever in the bathroom. Dean is waiting for them impatiently. “I made you both pancakes. Blueberry for you, Sam, and chocolate for Cas. They’re probably cold by now, but you have no one but yourselves to blame for that.”

 

Cas just pales and collapses in his seat.

 

“Thank you, Master,” Sam says.

 

“Not hungry,” Cas groans as he pushes his plate away and lays his head down on the table.

 

Dean lightly smacks Cas with his newspaper. “Did you two stay up late again? If this happens again, I’m gonna have to enforce lights out.”

 

Cas shakes his head minutely. “Fell asleep as soon as you put us to bed. ‘m still tired, though.”

 

Dean smiles sympathetically and pets Castiel’s hair. “All right, sweetheart. Do you want some coffee?”

 

Castiel turns an interesting shade of green. “No coffee.”

 

Dean cuts a little piece of pancake for Cas. “Maybe you’ll feel better if you eat something.”

 

Cas groans. “No.”

 

Dean shrugs. “We’re not doing anything special today, so you can come eat whenever you’re ready, okay?”

 

Cas hums a little in agreement, then falls right back asleep.

 

Dean laughs and shakes his head and lets Cas sleep through breakfast.

 

***

 

Dean wakes Cas to go into the lounge, but Cas falls right back asleep as soon as he lays down with his head on Sam’s lap.

 

Dean lets him rest for a while before shaking him awake. “Blow me, Cas.” He winks.

 

Cas whimpers. “I don’t feel good, Master.”

 

Dean clucks his tongue. “What have I told you about making excuses?”

 

“’m not lying,” Cas insists.

 

“Go get me the thermometer, Sammy.”

 

Sam leaves without another word and Dean pulls Cas onto his lap. “’m sorry,” Cas mumbles.

 

“Shh, don’t apologize, baby. It’s not your fault that you’re sick.”

 

Sam returns with the thermometer and Dean runs it over Castiel’s forehead. “One hundred and one. Poor baby. I’m gonna heal you now, okay? Just close your eyes and relax.” Cas obeys and he passes a glowing hand over his pet’s stomach. “How do you feel now, Cas?”

 

Cas frowns. “A little better. Still queasy.”

 

Dean picks him up. “Let’s get you to bed. You’re going to be all better in a few hours, but until then, Sammy and I will take care of you, okay?”

 

Cas gives him a tiny smile. “Thanks, Master.”


End file.
